


How Not to Get a Date

by heyitscmei



Series: Sheith Week Unlimited 2k17 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Earth, Bad Matchmaking, Basically, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Pining, Sheith Week Unlimited 2017, and everyone is ridiculous, shiro pines a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitscmei/pseuds/heyitscmei
Summary: “You’re not even trying.”“What would I even say?”“Oh, Keith, I’m so in love with you and I want to touch your butt!” She says, clasping her hands and making a face, lowering her voice. Shiro’s starting to think she might be spending too much time with Lance. “Oh Keith! You’re so dreamy I’m getting lost in your eyes!”“I’m not saying any of that!”“Well you better think of something because he’s coming this way.”Or, Shiro pines a little and everyone is a really bad wingman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Week Unlimited  
> Day 5 - Friends
> 
> this is late, but i didn't want to skip day 5 after i'd figured out what to write so

“You’re staring.” Shiro startles and turns to find Pidge looking up at him.  He expected her to maybe look unimpressed, but instead she waggles an eyebrow at him. It reminds him of Matt and he makes a mental note to ask him who’s corrupting the youth  _ now _ .

“I wasn’t staring,” Shiro says, turning his gaze back to where it had been. Keith  _ is _ there, but it’s not like Shiro’s intentionally staring. He’s not watching the way Keith makes small hand gestures as he talks, pointing with a small finger gun as he talks to Hunk, Lance and Allura.  He’s not paying attention to the furrow of Keith’s eyebrows and how it would feel smooth out the creases with his thumb.

“You’re staring again.” Okay, so maybe he’s staring. He doesn’t mean to, it just kind of happens. Pidge shakes her head. “I don’t understand why you don’t just ask him out already.”

“It’s not that simple.” Shiro sighs as Pidge levels him a look. “He only thinks of me as a friend anyways.”

"His _best_ and closest friend," Pidge reminds, rolling her eyes at him and jabs a finger into his side. He jolts and scowls at her, covering the offended side with a hand. “You’re not even trying.”

“What would I even say?”

“ _ Oh, Keith, I’m so in love with you and I want to touch your butt! _ ” She says, clasping her hands and making a face, lowering her voice. Shiro’s starting to think she might be spending too much time with Lance. He grabs her and presses a fist to the top of her head, playfully giving her a noogie that musses up short, brown hair. “ _ Oh Keith! You’re so dreamy I’m getting lost in your eyes! _ ” she says between gasps.

“I’m not saying any of that!” Shiro says, feeling the embarrassment in the form of too warm cheeks.

“Well you better think of something because he’s coming this way,” Pidge says, ducking out from his grasp. His head snaps up to confirm that she is, in fact, telling the truth and Keith is making his way toward them, looking confused.

“What are you guys doing?” he asks, once he’s close enough.

“Nothing,” Pidge says. “In fact, I was just about to go tell the others something. Keep Shiro company for me, would you?” She pats Keith’s arm and wanders over to the others, winking at Shiro over her shoulder once she’s safely out of Keith’s line of vision.

“Hey,” Shiro says, lacking anything better to say. “Looked like you were having an interesting conversation over there.”

“They asked me what kind of movies I liked,” Keith says by way of response. He scrunches his brows again. “I haven’t watched many movies.” He looks so genuinely put out that Shiro wants to laugh.

“So what brings you over here then?” Shiro asks, smiling instead.

“They wanted to know what you guys were talking about.” Keith shrugs before offering a small smile. “And Lance wouldn’t stop complaining about my ‘ _ lack of culture’.” _

Ah. So all his friends are conspiring against him. He peers behind Keith only to find Lance Will-Smith-posing at Keith and waggling his eyebrows. Pidge snickers and mimics him, leveling Shiro a pointed look. He narrows his eyes at them.

Keith seems to notice, leveling him with a confused look before turning around to see what Shiro’s looking at.

Immediately, Lance throws himself into Hunk’s arms, one leg extended dramatically. Pidge whirls to show Allura some new blackmail she’s got on Lance which earns her a “hey!” and long limbs flailing and reaching for her phone. Hunk, for his part, stares back at Shiro and Shiro can only guess that he’s wondering why they’re all so bad at acting naturally. Shiro wonders too.

At least he’s off the hook, for now.

 

* * *

 

 

When Shiro finds himself locked in a closet with Keith, he fails to be anything but utterly and completely unsurprised. He’s got a pretty good idea why Lance trapped them in there together, but he can’t say he’s impressed.

Neither is Keith, if the yelling is anything to go by.

A few minutes in, they find themselves on the floor, knees touching as they stare intensely into each other’s eyes.

“You blinked!” Keith shouts and Shiro bites off a groan.

“I don’t understand why you’re so good at this.”

“Maybe you’re just bad at it,” Keith says. Shiro finds himself smiling at the little laugh Keith lets out, letting the sound bounce through the enclosed space.

“You little-”

The door opens just as Shiro’s wrestled Keith into a headlock and they peer up at their saviour, Hunk.

“Let’s keep it pg-13 guys,” Lance says from behind him.

“Sorry about him,” Hunk says genuinely.

Shiro doesn’t hold Keith back when he lunges at Lance.

What cries for help? He doesn’t hear anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro isn’t exactly sure what he’s expecting when Allura invites him over for dinner. He’s a little surprised that Keith is there too, though he’s also kind of glad because it’s Keith.

“You’re here!” Allura exclaims as she opens the door.  She quickly ushers them inside and into the dining room, seating them across from each other.

Shiro narrows his eyes at the tablecloth and candles.

“What’s this?” he asks. He doesn’t think he really wants to know the answer.

“Just a typical dinner!”

Yeah, right.

“Aren’t you eating with us?” Keith asks. Shiro doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cry at Keith’s obliviousness. Mostly, he’s relieved.

“Maybe in a bit,” Allura says, but Shiro knows she has no intentions of doing so.

“This is kind of nice,” Keith says once they’re alone.

“A candlelit dinner?” Keith’s eyes flick up to him and Shiro is somewhat entranced by the barest reflection of the flickering flame in his eyes. Bright bluish-purples lit up strikingly. Keith shrugs.

“Maybe,” Keith shifts awkwardly. Shiro takes note of Keith’s remarks and wonders why he does so, as if he’s ever going to take Keith on a real date.

Then Coran is there, setting plates of food in front of them and telling them to enjoy before disappearing again.

Needless to say, the food is pretty awful, but they choke it down anyways and offer compliments to the elated chef. Allura shoots him a sorry smile when they refill their glasses of water for the third time.

 

* * *

 

 

When none of the others show up at the movie theatre like Pidge had proposed, - Hunk “came down with something”, Lance “had to babysit”, Pidge “forgot she had family commitments”, and Allura “has to make sure Coran doesn’t burn the house down” - It’s exactly what Shiro expects.

Now it isn’t as if Shiro’s particularly mad or annoyed by their antics. He will never complain about time spent alone with Keith. He’s just not sure that he could ever bring himself to confess under such circumstances. It’s a matter of preparedness, okay?

Still, he walks towards Keith and asks once he’s close enough, “Did you wait long?”

Keith looks up from his phone and smiles at him, shaking his head. “No, but it looks like we’re on our own today.” He shows Shiro his phone screen where he’s received the same texts Shiro has.

“Looks like it. Hopefully Lance is right about the movie being good. Shall we?”

“Yeah.”

Shiro isn’t sure why anyone thought a rom-com would be a good choice - he can almost hear Lance’s defense of “rom-coms are  _ classic _ date ideas!” if he were to be called out on it. Nevertheless, halfway through the movie finds Keith asleep in his chair because movie theatres are really just not good places for conversation.

Shiro misses the kiss scene because he’s suddenly too preoccupied by Keith’s head dropping onto his shoulder. He doesn’t stop breathing, not really, but he does feel himself stiffen in an attempt not to jostle Keith. He wills himself to relax and, if his head happens to rest on top of Keith’s head, he tells himself it’s because Keith used him as a pillow first.

He doesn’t commit the image of Keith blearily rubbing sleep from his eyes to memory as they leave the theatre.

 

* * *

 

 

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do,” Shiro says, the next time they all get together. “But please stop.”

“We’re sorry,” Pidge says, looking every bit a chastised child.

“At least you didn’t lock them in a closet,” Hunk says, patting her shoulder.

“ _ Hey! _ ”

“We just want you to be honest about your feelings,” Allura says. “Don’t you think you’ve pined for long enough?”

On some level, Shiro knows she’s right. That they’ve all been right about him running away from an answer.

“You better have ice cream ready for when I do it, just in case,” Shiro jokes.

“Any flavour you want,” Hunk says warmly.

“And movies!” Lance pipes up.

“We’re not letting you pick.” Pidge snarks at him.

Just then, Keith arrives, apologizing for making them wait. He had to take care of something last minute. Really, nobody minds, he’s barely five minutes late.

Conversation is easy and his friends aren’t trying to pull anything and Shiro ponders just what he might say to Keith if he ever does confess.

Then everyone’s getting ready to part ways, for now at least, and Keith puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Can we talk?” That doesn’t sound foreboding at all.

“Of course we can.”

 

“I was thinking,” Keith says once they’re alone, meandering slowly down the sidewalk.

“What about?” Shiro prompts, because he feels like Keith might need the encouragement.

“I really like spending time with you,” he says honestly. Shiro remembers playing dumb games on the closet floor, a bad candlelit dinner and a boring movie. He starts to wonder if those are  _ fond _ memories for Keith. He knows he’s pretty fond of them himself, in spite of all things.

“I enjoy spending time with you, too,” he replies, just as honestly. Keith goes quiet, seemingly struggling with what to say next and Shiro hopes he’s reading this right. Maybe Keith isn’t as oblivious as he’d thought - or hoped, better put. “Would you want to go watch an actually good movie sometime? Just us two?”

Keith exhales heavily. “Please,” he says. It half sounds like a groan. It causes Shiro to laugh because really, it’s so stupid. He’d worried so much when really, he wouldn’t have had to worry at all if he’d just paid attention. Patience yields focus, right?

“It’s a date,” he promises, reveling in the bright smile Keith shoots his way.

**Author's Note:**

> this also got away from me, i got carried away lol  
> but i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> unbeta'd


End file.
